


Father

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mental Instability, Spoilers, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after Yagami Souichiro's death.<br/>Light's feelings about the death of his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... At least I tried XD I hope Light is not too OOC.  
> This fanfiction was partly inspired by a theory I have about Light...

That night, Light cried.  
He screamed and cried, he raged and sobbed, he swore revenge and wanted to kill.

 

He did not sleep. He did lots of other things instead.  
He could not study, he could not concentrate.  
He did not want to talk with anyone, he wanted to be alone.  
He did not want to eat, food would be tasteless anyway.

That night, Light swore revenge. If needed, he would kill masses for it! If needed, he would kill the task force, he would kill everyone in this planet for revenging Mello!

Touching Death Note was not something he wanted to do, though.

_I am so happy you are not Kira._

The notebook... writing into the notebook would make him Kira.  
Light did not want his father to be disappointed in him. 

 

Maybe killing himself would have been an option? If he really was Kira... Then what did it make him?

Was it bad to cleanse the world from evil?  
After all, because of the evil, Souichiro Yagami had died! If Mello was not evil, then what was he? A saint? Of course not.  
Mello had to be punished.  
In his head, Light thought insane ideas on how to kill that blonde brat.

How about making him experience the worst tortures?  
No.  
Light wanted to make him lose the one dearest to him 20 days before his death, then have everyone else blame him on the death, and at the end, make Mello suicide using a spoon.

How amazing would that be?

 

But soon, Light did not feel angry anymore.  
Now he felt hurt.  
His father, his idol, his hero... now he was gone.  
Light had no idea how many hours had passed. He did not watch his watch. Why bother? All it was, just meaningless hands ticking. 

Whenever Light looked out of the window, the sky outside seemed to laugh at him.  
His greatest treasure, his pride, his hero had been taken away.  
Was he in heaven?

 

He didn't want Matsuda to try and cheer him up, he did not want his mother or sister take him to the funeral.  
He did not want anything but revenge and his father.

At nights, Light would sneak some food in his room.  
He did not want to be seen by others.

Sometimes, he would collapse on the floor and sleep a few hours.  
Sometimes, he would try to eat, and then, after a few bites, stop eating.

He did not take apples from the kitchen.

Light did not have any memories anymore.  
Now they all were gone.  
Light could not fight anymore. He was powerless, without protection. Could there be any weaker human being than him?

Mello had crushed him. He was probably laughing at Light now, looking from somewhere.  
As the thought came into his mind, Light jumped up from the floor.  
He turned the room upside down, searching for cameras.  
Anything that looked like camera or microphone, he threw away.

 

Light started to sleep.  
He drifted in and out from the sleep-like trance, where there were gunshots, his father's last words, others chasing him, Mello, and explodions.  
Sometimes he had been in front of Mello with knife in his hands. Just when he was just a bit away from stabbing into the blonde's throat, Mello smiled and ground below him dissappeared.

When he was awake, he could hear. But he could not recognize the sounds.  
He had curtains in front of his windows and the door was locked. Both computer and TV were turned off. He did not care about time or day. 

He did not care about whether tomorrow comes or not. All he wanted was revenge.

Light stopped sneaking food in. He was not hungry anymore.  
Sometimes he would close his eyes and let the darkness wrap around him.

Isn't darkness an amazing thing sometimes, hiding the worst from you?

 

Sometimes, Light could not remember, what had he been doing just a bit ago. When had he gotten on the floor?

Light did not touch the Death Note. He did not write names.  
Yet the pen seemed to run out of ink.

Why were there sometimes stains of blood on his hands?

 

\--------------------------------

 

The lock turned as usual.  
The door creaked when the boy that used to be the top student came out.

Light was thinner than ever before. He was pale as snow,his hair was greasy.

When he met his mother in the kitchen, silence was all that could be heard.

From the calender on the wall, it could be read:  
Sunday, 2nd December, 2012.  
His father had died exactly three weeks ago.

Kira went to a walk.  
Light wanted to visit the graves of Ryuzaki and Yagami Souichiro.


End file.
